The present invention relates to a portable mirror assembly, and, more particularly, to an adjustable portable mirror assembly which is mounted on the upper torso of the user. When used in conjunction with an additional mirror, the new and improved construction of the present invention permits the user to view his or her head from all sides while leaving both hands free to cut or style hair. In addition, the present invention employs a tray or box which provides the user with easy access to curlers, scissors and the like.
Portable mirror assemblies are currently in use which are supported on the upper torso of the wearer. However, these conventional assemblies do not permit the wearer to longitudinally adjust the height of the mirror in order to view the back of his or her head. While these conventional assemblies have generally allowed the wearer to have both hands free while the mirror is in use, the conventional construction has made it difficult or impossible for the wearer to cut or style the back of his or her own hair. Furthermore, because none of the existing mirror assemblies includes a tray, the wearer does not have ready access to his or her implements while the mirror assembly is in use.